This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project aims to develop a wavelet based algorithm to evaluate the accuracy of varius medical image registration software. As raw data, we are interested in the T1, T2 or diffusion tensor images.